1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing dust from a dusty surface of e.g. a photosensitive material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dust-removing apparatus of the above-noted functions to remove dust adhered to a surface of a photosensitive material such as a negative which is transported along a transport passage.
A conventional apparatus provides e.g. a dust-removing member such as a brush fixedly disposed at a location in the transport passage of the material, so that the dust-removing operation is effected as the brush picks up the dust from the material which is transported through the location of the brush.
With the above-described conventional art, however, the dust-removing member such as the brush is fixedly disposed and the dust is removed from the material surface in association with the transportation of the material. Hence, the dust-removing capacity of the apparatus is significantly limited. Further, if the brush has some irregularity in the density of its bristles or the pick-up action of the dust by the brush occurs at some portion of the brush in a concentrated manner, this leads to local concentration, i.e. unevenness, in the dust removing operation.
The present invention is addressed to the above-described problem and a first object of the invention is to provide a dust-removing apparatus for e.g. a photosensitive material, which may reliably remove dust adhered to a surface of the material.
A second object of the present invention is to facilitate proper maintenance of the transported material within the transport passage, while achieving the first object.